


Bird's Eye View

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Max, not-quite-official mascot of the Hong Kong Shatterdome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird's Eye View

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: OK! This is a bit of a weird request, but I'd love to see a fic about Max's interactions with people other than the Hansens. Like, his daily wanderings around the base or something. Stacker, the scientist bros, the Wei triplets, the Russians, the Jaeger crews, Tendo, Newt's Kaiju brain in a jar, the Jaegers themselves, maybe anyone else's pet in the Shatterdome, etc. :) You don't have to do all of 'em, just whatever you have inspiration for.

Max comes in while Stacker is rinsing the taste of sick out of his mouth.

The dog nudges the bathroom door open as Stacker grips the sink and fights with the buzzing in his ears. He wants to go lay down, wants to go to sleep and never ever wake up. He hates this feeling. His greatest enemy is himself, it always has been. And now that enemy is winning. No great battles, no glorious endings, just a slow waste away as his organs are consumed by disease. There are no Jaegers or heroes coming to save him. 

Just Tamsin and Luna and his dad waiting at the end of a road he’s not ready to walk down. 

Max lets out a whine and trots forward, sitting on the ground next to Stackers feet. The dog looks up at him and Stacker sighs. He hides this from everyone, he is their fixed point. But somehow Max knows. He bends his knees and eases himself down to rub behind his ears. Max pants happily and even he has to smile. He’s becoming more useless by the day, but at least he can still do this. 

Herc is in a meeting and Chuck is running tests so Max goes to the Russian table for lunch. 

They all like the dog because he’s short and stubborn and build for strength, much like Cherno. He spends most of lunch under the table, being fed pieces of meat. Theoretically they’re supposed to give him scraps but no-one does. in their hearts they are protectors, they do everything and give everything to see that others are safe. that mentality holds outside of the Jaeger and they all make sure Max has a good meal and when it’s done he licks their hands and trots off in the sound of a bouncing ball.

the Weis are always moving. 

They bounce their basketball because its something they can do together. Max watches their game as they dip and jump and push the ball through the hoop that’s in front of Crimson Typhoon’s legs. Her foot is a part of the game, they slide across it, they jump off it, they bounce the ball across it. That doesn’t surprise anyone, Crimson Typhoon is as much a part of them as they are of each other and excluding her is not an option. 

They notice Max at the same time. One sinks a basket, the other catches the ball and the third plays defense as he pulls a smaller ball out of his back pocket. Max barks as the smaller one comes into play, being tossed among them before one snaps his wrist. Max takes off after the ball and brings it back, making sure to nudge Crimson Typhoon as he does. One snags it seamlessly from his mouth and he moves forward. The three boys move around him seamlessly, stepping and jumping as their ball bounces until another snaps his wrist again and takes a shot at the basketball hoop.

the four disperse together and reconvene around Crimson’s toes. They play for a long while until an alarm sounds. One boy catches the basketball, the other Max’s ball and their heads snap towards the alarm. The three pet him and say their apologies before they head off to save the world, tucking his ball back into their pocket for the next time. 

Newt likes Max, which means by the laws of science Hermann does not. 

He claims to be allergic but Newt thinks that’s bullshit. Hermann screams cat person and if that’s not a sign he’s trouble, Newt doesn’t know what is. Naturally he coaxes Max into the lab whenever he can, just to watch Hermann huff and mutter things about sterilization. Like they aren’t in a makeshift lab in the middle of the Shatterdome with no funding. 

"You know babies aren’t clean right?" Newt says as he rubs Max’s belly, "I mean you roll your eyes at a dog, babies are way dirtier and they aren’t as cute."

"My child—" Hermann begins, wielding the chalk like a weapon even though he’s got his cane in his other hand.

"Is going to be a baby," Newt interrupts, "he’s going to eat, shit, cry and sleep. Not solve mathematical equations."

Hermann glares furiously and Newt grins, holding Max up.

"you wanna walk him and practice your poop cleaning skills?"

Max barks because he actually does have to go for a walk. Newt makes a face and Hermann huffs as he grabs his coat and the dogs leash. Max walks slowly because Hermann’s limping and takes care not to tangle himself in the leash. They walk around outside for a bit before Max goes. 

Max stands still as Hermann shifts his cane and the leash to take care of business. When he straightens up, Max barks and Hermann looks down at him, skeptical of how not awful that was. Max barks again and Hermann huffs as they hobble to the trash can and then resume their gate. At least the baby will be laying down. 

Afterwards Max heads to Striker Eureka’s bay. He sniffs around the Jaegers feet but can’t find the spot he marked so he picks a new one. 

"Hansen!" One of the base techs shouts. 

"Leave him alone!" He hears Chuck snap back and barks loudly, "good boy!" 

The techs that aren’t part of Striker Eureka’s crew don’t get it. But Chuck’s done with his tests. He changes out of his suit and heads down. Max meets him at the elevator, sitting there happily. Chuck pets him hard, his fingers finding all the best places and Max groans happily. Together they head to dinner and then back to his room. 

He gets his front legs up and Chuck gives him a push before settling onto the bed. Max climbs on top of him and settles down. Chuck pets him as his breathing evens out and when he falls asleep his hand remains on Max’s back. they snore happily together. 

It was a good day.


End file.
